


The Rebellions Newest Spark

by Rosa2495



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebels, Science Fiction, attached drabble series, could be considered abduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa2495/pseuds/Rosa2495
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I don't know how to make this sound like it isn't a self-insert fic, but I'll try my darn-dest!!!)</p>
<p>The story of an Earthen, a crew of rebels, and a battle for the galaxies</p>
<p>(yeaah, this will need some work...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebellions Newest Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a while, hope you like it
> 
> (originally I was going to post the rest of the chapter here, but i'm nervous, I'd like to hear your thoughts)

Savannah Carson's POV:

I just want to make something clear, okay?

I'm not that well liked.

Not to say that I'm one of those stereotypical book nerds that doesn't have any friends and gets picked on the popular girls, because that is not the case.

**AT. ALL.**

I have some friends that (I think) like me, but i can't shake this feeling that most of the people I know think I'm, well, odd. (balancing books on one's head doesn't really help that image)

You get it, right? yes _you_ , you staring at the screen wondering why a random teenager across the wide web is addressing you directly. Yeah, you.  
I'm sure you've felt ostracized from society, in whatever shape or form, at one point or another, yes? Or you know someone who has?

Wait, I'm getting off topic  
Point being, even though i feel different than others, I don't give a flying fig-newton cookie-bar about what everyone else thinks of me

As Debby Ryan said when she stared in the hit Disney Channel original movie, 'Radio Rebel', _"Reject the status quo."_ You don't need to be popular or a carbon-copy to fit in. Whatever school stereotype someone has fit you in (lets be honest, it happens sooner or later to all of us), were all unique in our own ways,  & nobody should be able to take that from us!

...

(Damn I sound like a nub)

Point being, my life at that point was okay, not too bad, but could be a bit better.

My parent's are okay as far as parents go, even if their a little busy with their jobs, sometimes leaving me on my own. But that's not the worst thing. It really taught me to be independent _(and maaaaaybe made me a bit of a shut-in, but, meh)_  
So it makes sense that I'm what you'd call a "social wall-flower" when it comes to my peer's.

But i'm not here to talk about the past.

You want to hear about the now, to hear what a teenage girl from Nowhere, New England, did when she met the Rebels crew.

So come closer friends, strangers, and fans alike.

Come closer, and let me spin you our tale...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to get typed, if you like this, make sure to give kudos and comments, I may need the advice.


End file.
